Les deux faces d'une même pièce
by AyaWritesStuff
Summary: Ce soir-là, Amélie était seule. Seule dans la nuit noire dans le but de chasser une créature fantastique pour le compte d'une certaine sorcière. Les conséquences de cette chasse pourraient bien marquer un renouveau dans la vie de ce couple pour le moins 'attypique'... Un petit MercyMaker pour Halloween ! Witch/Huntress AU, mention d'Emilena.


Salut tout le monde ! Joyeux Halloween en retard ! Ce coup-ci on part sur un petit MercyMaker des familles ! C'est un ship que je trouve vraiment intéressant selon comment c'est tourné. Pour le coup je les imaginent bien avec une dynamique à la Gomez et Morticia Addams. Reste juste à savoir qui est qui, mais même en sachant que Morticia parle français en VO, dans cette histoire je vois plus Mercy/Ange dans ce rôle.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent mon autre fic en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas arrêté de l'écrire (je bosse sur le dernier chapitre d'ailleurs). J'attends juste le retour de mes beta-readers, il y avait pas mal de boulot apparemment, surtout parce que ce chapitre est très conséquent… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour l'attente.

J'ai pas mal écouté le nouvel album d'Agnès Obel « Citizen of glass » en écrivant ce texte, je trouve que ça colle bien à l'ambiance. Très gothique. Je vous conseille d'y jeter une oreille (elle existe pas cette expression mais osef ;) )

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Un violent orage grondait dans la plaine cette nuit-là. La pluie martelait le sol inlassablement, et les éclairs zébraient le ciel noir, illuminant pendant un court laps de temps, un immense marais. Celui-ci était déjà dangereux en temps normal, mais ce soir, s'était encore pire. Il était hors de question de s'aventurer dans ce bourbier, il y avait beaucoup trop de risques : les arbres et leurs nombreuses branches à cause desquelles on risquait de trébucher par exemple. Ou encore l'eau croupie du marécage, rendant une attaque surprise particulièrement périlleuse et délicate.

Sans parler des nombreuses entités qui s'y cachaient. Notamment des _Kelpies_ , ces créatures aquatiques qui vous attire sournoisement vers le fond pour vous noyer, des esprits vengeurs hantant la lande à la recherche d'une âme à se mettre sous la dent. Ou enfin de redoutables goules, qui ferraient bientôt leur apparition dans le cimetière à la lisière du marécage. C'était pour ces dernières qu'Amélie était là ce soir.

Tapie dans l'ombre en haut d'une colline surplombant le marais, elle attendait patiemment.

Les ruines d'une ancienne chapelle lui servait de refuge le temps que les goules n'émergent, la protégeant partiellement de la pluie. Son objectif était simple : en capturer une vivante afin de récupérer son cœur encore battant. Angela avait été formelle sur ce point, si l'organe en question n'était pas prélevé sur une goule encore vivante, toute leur entreprise tomberait à l'eau. Et cela, il n'en était absolument pas question.

Amélie avait donc prit toutes les précautions nécessaires à l'accomplissement de sa mission. La blonde ne serait pas là pour la couvrir cette fois, il était donc impératif d'être minutieuse dans ses préparatifs. C'est pourquoi la grande brune était arrivée sur place un peu après la tombée de la nuit. Après avoir laissé son cheval en retrait sur l'autre versant de la colline, elle avait entreprit de reconnaître prudemment le terrain. Une fois ses pièges installés près du cimetière, ainsi qu'aux alentours pour éviter tout débordements, l'orage avait commencé à s'abattre. Amélie s'était alors repliée vers la chapelle, se plaçant à la fenêtre du clocher pour surveiller les lieux.

La ruine dans laquelle elle se trouvait, possédait encore les vestiges d'un clocher qui lui offrait un point de vue imprenable sur toute la plaine. Durant sa phase de reconnaissance, elle avait également noté la présence de quelques vieux arbres, endroits stratégiques, qui lui permettraient de se réfugier si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Amélie profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour passer en revue son matériel. Cette routine eut au moins le mérite de la détendre en attendant le moment fatidique.

Elle commença par l'épais gantelet lance-grappin ajusté sur son bras gauche, inspectant le mécanisme pour vérifier qu'il fonctionnait correctement. Virent ensuite ses fioles de poisons paralysantes, ainsi que ses potions explosives qui étaient, comme à leurs habitudes, solidement fixées à l'intérieur de sa veste. Enfin, elle examina son fidèle fusil. Le chargeur était plein, la lunette de visée se déclenchait convenablement. Sans compter la pluie, la situation était optimale.

Celle-ci continuait de tomber sans relâche. La longue cape qui couvrait les épaules de la brune était trempée depuis longtemps, collant désagréablement contre son corps. Malgré le fait qu'elle était presque insensible au froid, elle pinça les lèvres. Amélie ajusta le capuchon sur sa tête avant de se remettre en position près de la fenêtre. Le corps tendu par la concentration, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, scrutant les alentours au travers du viseur de son fusil.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention, et elle se tourna rapidement vers le cimetière. Malgré sa vue perçante, elle activa ses lunettes de visée, lui permettant de voir aux travers des murs. Derrière un mausolée, une main crochue émergea du sol boueux.

« Vous voilà enfin... » Pensa-t-elle en observant la créature s'extirper de sous la terre, émettant un râle sinistre qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Bientôt, d'autres goules firent leur apparition à plusieurs endroits du cimetière, avançant lentement à la recherche d'une proie à dévorer. La brune resta immobile et silencieuse, alors que les goules s'avançaient dans la plaine. Elle en compta cinq, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, avec leurs corps putréfiés, et leurs yeux aveugles. Puis un craquement plus fort se fit entendre, et Amélie esquissa un petit sourire.

Une goule plus massive que les autres venait de surgir de sous la terre, son pas un peu plus assuré que ses congénères. En plus de dépasser les autres en terme de taille, celle-ci semblait également plus alerte. La créature renifla l'air ambiant, et Amélie remercia silencieusement la pluie, qui masquait quelque peu son odeur. Sa proie était enfin là. Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer.

« Allez, approchez donc... »

À travers son viseur, Amélie observa les goules approcher, et ricana lorsque l'une d'entre elles activa l'un de ses pièges. Un étau en métal se referma sur la cheville décharnée de la créature, l'empêchant de continuer à avancer. Sans perdre de temps, Amélie ajusta son tir, et une fois que le crâne de la goule fut au centre de son viseur, elle appuya sur la détente. Une seconde plus tard, le cadavre de la chose tomba au sol. Plus que cinq. Le bruit de la détonation attira l'attention des autres, qui se tournèrent presque immédiatement vers là où se tenait Amélie.

Le jeu consistait maintenant à éliminer le menu fretin avant de s'attaquer à la goule 'alpha'. Celle-ci poussa un cri avant de s'élancer vers la chapelle. Il allait falloir faire très vite. Bien qu'elles soient encore loin, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Amélie ne le savait que trop bien. Elle se concentra donc sur les quatre autres goules qui étaient à présent occupées à dévorer le cadavre de leur semblable.

Amélie ajusta à nouveau son tir, qui fit mouche. Une nouveau cadavre vint s'ajouter au premier.

Plus que quatre. La goule principale lança un nouveau hurlement suraiguë, et les trois autres arrêtèrent immédiatement de dévorer les cadavres. Elles répondirent à son appel, et s'élancèrent à leur tour vers la chapelle. La pluie s'intensifia, faisant luire leurs corps dans la nuit. Elles se rapprochaient rapidement, galopant à quatre pattes sur le sol boueux.

Amélie se pressa d'avantage contre le montant de la fenêtre et décocha un nouveau tir. Alors que les goules passaient près d'un arbre, la balle détruisit une branche massive, la faisant tomber à leur pieds. Une des goules parvint à l'éviter de justesse, sautant par dessus la branche. Mais ses deux congénères n'eurent pas cette chance et furent écrasées sous l'épaisse branche, se qui fit ricaner la brune. Elle avait entre temps posé son fusil, et pressa un bouton sur son gantelet. Une puissante explosion se déclencha et les deux créatures furent détruites sur le coup. Plus que deux.

La brune n'eut pas le temps de savourer son carnage, car tout à coup, un éclair zébra le ciel, et s'abattit au sommet du clocher, prenant Amélie de court. Surprise par le bruit, elle eut juste le temps d'attraper son fusil et de sauter par la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieux clocher s'effondra, en entraînant une partie de la façade dans sa chute.

« Merde ! » Jura la brune en tombant lourdement sur le sol détrempé. Un peu étourdie par le bruit du tonnerre, elle tenta de se relever et observa les alentours. Les deux goules s'approchaient dangereusement, il fallait à tout prix réagir et vite. La plus petite des deux rattrapa sa comparse, qui hurla à nouveau, perçant les tympans d'Amélie. La brune regarda autour d'elle, et reconnu l'endroit où était installé un de ses pièges.

Elle tira un coup de semonce, avant de passer son fusil par dessus son épaule et se mit à courir vers l'endroit en question. C'était quitte ou double, mais Amélie devait en finir au plus vite. Une douleur lancinante la gênait particulièrement. Le sang perlait à sa tempe gauche, lui cachant partiellement la vue. Tout cela guérirait bientôt, mais pour l'instant la douleur était bien présente. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si les deux créatures la suivait, et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. La plus petite des deux courrait vers elle, appâtée par l'odeur du sang. Elle ne remarqua pas que l'alpha était partie vers la droite.

« Allez ! Finissons en ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de faire face à la créature. Amélie se tenait au pied d'un arbre mort, attendant le bon moment pour déclencher son piège. La goule fonçait vers elle à toute allure. Aidée par ses longs membres, elle se projeta en avant, tentant d'attraper Amélie, qui resta immobile. Puis, juste au moment où les immenses bras du monstre allaient se refermer sur elle, la brune leva son bras gauche vers le ciel et activa son grappin. Celui-ci alla se ficher dans une des hautes branches de l'arbre et Amélie fut soulevée de terre. Puis, d'un geste vif, elle activa le piège, emprisonnant la créature qui tomba au sol. Celle-ci tenta cependant de se débattre pour se sortir de l'étau de métal qui enserrait ses jambes.

Comme Amélie l'avait prévu, la branche ne résista pas à son poids et elle se sentit redescendre rapidement vers le sol. Cette fois, elle se réceptionna parfaitement au pied de l'arbre, et observa sa proie d'un air satisfait avant de reprendre son fusil. La brune ricana, et posa le talon de sa botte sur le torse de la créature. Elle visa son crâne et tira plusieurs salves de balles, le regard brillant. Une fois sûre que la goule fut anéantie, Amélie se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, et porta sa main à sa tempe. La blessure ainsi que la douleur avaient totalement disparu. Elle allait maintenant pouvoir en finir définitivement.

« Montre-toi, infâme créature... » Murmura-t-elle en activant le viseur sur sa tête.

Elle s'avança prudemment sur la colline, regardant tout autour d'elle pour trouver un signe de la goule. Les éclairs continuaient de s'abattre ça et là, s'éloignant petit à petit de la colline, le tonnerre grondant au loin. Amélie était tendue, elle rechargea son fusil sans quitter les alentours des yeux. Tout était beaucoup trop calme d'un coup, se dit-elle. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Cette odeur….

Une main crochue se referma alors sur sa cheville ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

« Impossible ! » S'écria-t-elle en tombant en arrière. Elle lâcha son fusil dans sa chute, et celui-ci finit sa course à quelques mètres d'elle. La goule s'extirpa alors du sol en hurlant, forçant Amélie à se couvrir les oreilles. La créature se tenait à présent au dessus d'elle, et son autre main se referma sur le cou de la brune qui se mit à haleter.

L'alpha s'approchait de plus en plus, ouvrant sa gueule terrifiante, son souffle putride piquant le nez d'Amélie.

« Saloperie…. » grogna-t-elle, tentant vainement de desserrer l'étreinte du monstre, qui la fixait de ses yeux aveugles. Malgré sa nature de vampire, Amélie ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son entrave, la créature avait beaucoup plus de force que prévu, et maintenait ses mains en place. Elle sentait ses doigts visqueux se refermer de plus en plus sur sa gorge, l'air quittant petit à petit ses poumons. Allait-elle mourir de cette façon ? Tuée par une stupide goule ? Sans avoir pu goûter une dernière fois aux douces lèvres de sa compagne. Non, il n'en était pas question…

Amélie rassembla ses dernières forces et asséna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de la goule, qui hurla, basculant légèrement vers l'arrière. La créature lâcha les mains de la brune et desserra son emprise sur son cou. Reprenant une grande bouffée d'air, Amélie profita de ce laps de temps pour fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle eut à peine le temps de refermer les doigts sur une de ses précieuses fioles de poison, que déjà la goule revint à la charge, enserrant à nouveau son cou, son horrible visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La créature leva alors son immense bras, se préparant à porter le coup de grâce. Amélie ferma les yeux, les doigts crispés sur la fiole dans sa main. Avec un dernier hurlement déchirant, la goule déclencha son attaque, son bras fonçant vers le crâne d'Amélie.

C'est le moment que choisit la brune pour lui porter un violent coup de poing au visage, juste à temps pour dévier l'attaque du monstre, qui hurla de nouveau. Parfait. Amélie utilisa cette seconde d'inattention pour lui jeter la fiole au fond du gosier.

Amélie cria à son tour, portant un nouveau coup en dessous de la mâchoire du monstre, faisant du même coup éclater la fiole dans la gorge du monstre. La goule se figea, hurlant de douleur alors que la potion bouillonnait dans sa bouche, lui faisant cracher une épaisse mousse violette. Ces quelques secondes parurent des heures à Amélie alors qu'elle observait la créature. Celle-ci se tordait dans tout les sens, cherchant désespérément à échapper à ce poison qui la paralysait peu à peu, rendant ses mouvements de plus en plus lents. Amélie se retourna et rampa dans la boue pour attraper son fusil qui gisait à quelques centimètres de là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la goule était complètement figée, seulement capable de hurler dans la nuit noire. Amélie se releva lentement, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage. Elle donna un coup dans les côtes du monstre qui bascula sur le dos.

« Ça ne sert à rien de hurler, à moins d'avoir le contre-poison, tu resteras dans cet état ad vitam æternam….Stupide créature…. » Siffla-t-elle en massant son cou endolorit.

Amélie ne perdit pas une seconde et courut récupérer son cheval qui l'attendait sur l'autre versant de la colline. Une fois montée sur son dos, la brune lui donna un coup de talon dans le flanc et le cheval galopa jusqu'à la bête. Amélie descendit tranquillement et fouilla dans une des sacoches accrochées sur sa monture. Elle en ressortit un large couteau ainsi qu'un bocal qui luisait d'une faible couleur rouge. Elle s'approcha alors de la goule et entreprit de découper la chair autour de son cœur. La goule poussa un nouveau cri strident lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans son torse, le sang coulant le long de ses côtes décharnées.

« Quelle odeur immonde... » Grommela Amélie alors qu'elle tranchait aussi délicatement que possible les puissantes artères qui retenaient le cœur de la goule dans sa poitrine. Le sang giclait dans tout les sens, tâchant un peu plus les vêtements de la brune. Comme prévu, le précieux organe battait encore lorsqu'elle le plaça délicatement dans le bocal enchanté. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle replaçait le bocal dans la sacoche.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Effacer toute trace de la présence de la goule. Pas question qu'un nécromancien puisse un jour redonner la vie à la bête. Amélie récupéra donc le reste de ses potions explosives et les plaça dans le torse du monstre. Une fois cela fait, elle enfourcha son cheval et repartit d'où elle était venue. Puis, quand elle fut à une distance suffisante, elle pressa le mécanisme d'activation, et une puissante explosion détona dans la lande, illuminant le ciel pendant un instant. Amélie ne regarda pas derrière elle, préférant se concentrer sur sa destination. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut cependant sur son visage. Il s'en était fallut de peu, mais cette fois encore, elle avait triomphé de ses ennemis et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de ricaner silencieusement à cette idée.

« La chasseresse attrape toujours sa proie... » Murmura-t-elle, le sourire au lèvres.

* * *

Au galop sur son cheval, Amélie traversait à présent une grande forêt. Maintenant que l'orage avait cessé, la lune guidait leurs pas, éclairant partiellement le chemin devant eux. Soudain, au détour d'une clairière, elle entendit le lointain hurlement d'un loup, bientôt suivit d'un autre, un peu plus aiguë. Rien d'étonnant par cette pleine lune.

« On dirait qu'il y en a deux qui s'amusent bien ce soir... » Pensa-t-elle, reconnaissant l'aboiement familier des deux loups-garou, ou plutôt louves-garou.

En s'aventurant dans ce bois, Amélie savait qu'elle risquait fatalement de tomber sur Lena et Emily, celui-ci faisant partie de leur immense territoire. Pas d'inquiétudes cependant, elle connaissait ces deux-là depuis longtemps, et savait qu'elles ne l'attaqueraient pas. Il fallait cependant se montrer prudente. Lorsqu'elle les vit courir dans sa direction, soulevant d'épais panaches de poussière sur leur passage, elle s'arrêta net. Elle retira ensuite son capuchon, révélant son visage aux deux gigantesques créatures.

Lena fut la première à s'avancer vers Amélie, la rejoignant rapidement de son pas vif et agile. Bien qu'elle était légèrement moins trapue que sa comparse, il ne fallait surtout pas sous estimer cette jeune lycanthrope. Malgré sa silhouette fine et élancée, apparaissaient sous sa fourrure brune, les reliefs d'une musculature impressionnante. Emily n'était pas en reste, avec son épaisse fourrure d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux jaunes luisants dans la nuit. Elle avançait lentement, les babines retroussées, dévoilant une rangée de crocs acérés. Une fois dressées sur leurs pattes arrières, les deux louves devaient facilement faire deux fois et demie la taille d'un humain normal, les rendant extrêmement impressionnantes, et ce même pour Amélie, qui resta de marbre.

Elles tournèrent autour d'eux pendant un moment, grognant et reniflant son odeur ainsi que celle de son cheval. Puis les oreilles rousses d'Emily se dressèrent sur sa tête. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, hocha la tête et cessa de grogner, signifiant à Amélie qu'elle l'avait reconnue et qu'elle lui permettait de continuer. La brune lui rendit silencieusement son salut, puis ré-ajusta le capuchon sur sa tête. Mais avant que les deux louves ne prennent congés, Lena s'approcha d'Amélie et lui lécha le visage, remuant joyeusement la queue alors qu'elle jappait comme un chiot.

« Merde...Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale cabot... » Siffla la grande brune d'un ton glacial, essuyant la bave de la louve d'un revers de manche.

C'est alors qu'un bref aboiement se fit entendre derrière elles, et Amélie se tourna, apercevant Emily au loin. La louve attendait patiemment que sa compagne ne daigne la rejoindre. Lena ne se fit pas prier et courut vers elle, avant de repartir à toute allure dans le sous-bois. La brune les regarda s'éloigner et reprit elle aussi son chemin.

Amélie avait hâte d'arriver, ne serait-ce que pour enfin se changer. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, souillés par les entrailles et le sang des goules qu'elle avait dut combattre plus tôt, et maintenant la bave d'un certain loup-garou. L'humidité et surtout l'odeur rance qui se dégageait de ses habits, étaient extrêmement désagréable pour son odorat sur-développé. Elle pressa donc un peu plus son destrier afin qu'ils atteignent leur destination au plus vite.

* * *

Une fois à l'orée de la forêt, Amélie se retrouva sur une grande route pavée, bordée d'arbres. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir une minute, observant les alentours. Mais elle préféra se détourner du chemin et bifurqua vers la droite, longeant une large rivière.

« Mieux vaut éviter la route pour ce soir... » Pensa-t-elle, ajustant à nouveau son capuchon.

Son butin était bien trop précieux pour qu'elle prenne le risque de se le faire dérober...Même en pleine nuit, cette route était fréquentée par les pires crapules du pays, qui guettaient dans l'ombre, dans l'espoir de détrousser des voyageurs égarés. Amélie n'aurait eu aucun mal à combattre de vulgaires humains, mais quelle perte de temps et d'énergie... Non, en ce moment, elle avait d'autres ambitions.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé un passage pour traverser la rivière à gué, Amélie se retrouva bientôt dans une grande plaine et fut rapidement entourée par une épaisse brume. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait provoqué un sentiment de panique, car on ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre devant soi, et il régnait ici un silence de mort. Mais cela n'affecta pas la grande brune, qui savait très bien ce que ce brouillard abritait. Un petit sourire apparut alors au coin de ses lèvres et elle activa ses lunettes de visée, brillant d'une intense lueur rouge. Elle n'en avait pas particulièrement besoin mais elle préférait écarter tout risque d'embuscade.

« Un dernier effort, nous y sommes presque... » Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la plaine lugubre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à avancer quasiment à l'aveuglette, Amélie commença à distinguer la silhouette d'un bâtiment familier. Soudain, un frisson la parcourut, et son cheval s'ébroua, hennissant bruyamment. Rien d'anormal cependant, il s'agissait juste du dernier rempart les séparant de leur destination. Une protection supplémentaire érigée par Angela pour protéger leur demeure d'éventuels intrus.

Cette puissante barrière magique avait la faculté d'altérer la réalité, rendant la maison totalement invisible pour quiconque n'était pas habilité à entrer en ces lieux. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose osait tout de même s'aventurer aussi loin, les conséquences seraient pour le moins 'funestes'.

Amélie donna un dernier coup de talon dans le flanc de sa monture et il arrivèrent finalement aux abords d'une battisse en pierres brunes, d'apparence plutôt rustique, et surmontée d'une haute tourelle de garde. Une fenêtre laissait entrevoir de la lumière, signe qu'Angela était présente. Amélie fut confortée dans son hypothèse en voyant l'épaisse fumée verdâtre qui s'échappait de l'une des cheminées.

Elle fit donc le tour de la maison, et descendit enfin de son cheval. Une fois celui-ci attaché et nourrit, elle se dirigea vers la porte de derrière et entra dans sa demeure. À part le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée du salon, aucun bruit n'attira son attention, Angela devait être dans son laboratoire. Avec une joie non dissimulée, Amélie ôta ses bottes boueuses ainsi que sa cape, qu'elle pendit au crochet de la porte d'entrée.

Au contact de ses pieds nus sur le plancher, elle soupira de contentement et se dirigea ensuite vers leur chambre, tout en retirant ses gants poisseux. Un unique chandelier illuminait la pièce, lui conférant une atmosphère sombre mais néanmoins chaleureuse. La grande brune rangea précautionneusement son fusil, puis s'assit sur le lit afin de retirer le reste de son équipement : son gantelet, sa veste, son veston de velours et enfin le viseur sur sa tête. Remontant les manches de sa chemise au niveau de ses coudes, Amélie se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Une fois débarbouillée et séchée, elle alla dans le salon. La brune posa ensuite son précieux butin sur la table d'un air las.

« Une bonne chose de faite... » Pensa-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle desserra ensuite le nœud de sa cravate, ainsi que sa chemise, dégageant quelque peu sa gorge. Les marques de strangulations autour de son cou avaient maintenant totalement disparu, Angela n'aurait donc pas à la soigner cette fois si.

Amélie observa d'un œil morne les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Cette chasse l'avait épuisée et elle était soulagée d'être enfin de retour dans leur foyer, profitant d'un moment de calme bien mérité.

* * *

Plus tard, Angela remonta de la cave où était installé son laboratoire. Apercevant la cape noire pendue au crochet dans la cuisine, la blonde sourit et s'avança à pas de loups dans le couloir menant au salon. Sachant très bien qu'Amélie avait détecté sa présence, elle continua pourtant d'approcher lentement et passa ses bras au dessus du fauteuil, enserrant doucement les épaules de sa compagne.

« Tu es enfin rentrée... » Lui murmura-t-elle tendrement.

« Mhm... Il semblerait.»

« Tu n'es pas blessée ?»

« Non. »

« Tant mieux. »

Amélie prit une des mains d'Angela, et en caressa doucement le dos avant de déclarer :

« Ce que tu m'as demandé est posé là-bas. »

La blonde leva les yeux, et aperçut alors la sacoche de cuir brun posée en plein milieu de la table.

« Merci... Je suis navrée de ne pas être venue avec toi, mais il fallait absolument que je commence la préparation...» Lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Je le sais... »

Angela se redressa ensuite pour aller vérifier le contenu du sac. Défaisant les lanières avec précaution, elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le bocal, qu'elle prit dans ses mains afin de le regarder de plus près. Grâce à ses enchantements, le précieux organe battait encore lentement, baignant dans son propre sang.

« Magnifique, il est en parfait état. Je vais enfin pouvoir terminer la potion. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendue... Théoriquement ce sera prêt demain...»

« Enfin…. » Soupira Amélie, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil moelleux.

« Il ne me manquera plus qu'une toute petite chose... »

« Quoi encore ? Viens en au fait Angela, je ne suis pas d'humeur... »

La blonde se tourna et s'appuya contre la table, observant l'expression agacée de sa compagne.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es en colère contre moi ? »

Amélie ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Angela avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude de la part de sa compagne, surtout au retour d'une intense chasse. La blonde soupira et reposa doucement le bocal sur la table, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et se mit à fouiller dans le garde manger, à la recherche du met préféré d'Amélie. Un verre de sang frais lui remonterais sûrement un peu le moral, se dit-elle en revenant vers le salon.

Amélie la regarda approcher du coin de l'œil, acceptant le gobelet que lui tendit la blonde. Elle huma longuement son contenu avant de le porter à sa bouche, ne quittant pas Angela de ses yeux dorés. Sa compagne parut satisfaite de sa réaction et entreprit alors de prendre place sur les jambes d'Amélie. Celle-ci la laissa faire, continuant tranquillement de savourer son verre. Lorsqu'elle se fut installée, Angela passa un de ses bras autour du cou de la brune avant de lui demander :

« Mieux ? »

Amélie acquiesça silencieusement, avant de prendre une longue gorgée du délicieux liquide pourpre. Elle passa ensuite son bras libre autour de la frêle taille d'Angela, la faisant se presser d'avantage contre elle. La blonde desserra un peu plus le nœud de la cravate d'Amélie, et déboutonna sa chemise, révélant le haut de son torse, la naissance de sa poitrine. Encore une fois, Amélie se laissa faire, lui faisant croire qu'elle avait le dessus. La blonde ne bouda pas son plaisir et passa lentement ses mains le long des clavicules d'Amélie, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, sentant la peau froide de sa partenaire sous ses paumes pourtant gantés.

Une fois son verre terminé, Amélie le déposa sur la table à coté du fauteuil, un petit sourire aux lèvres, laissant entrevoir ses longues canines pointues. Angela attrapa alors son menton afin de la faire tourner vers elle, et l'embrassa langoureusement, sentant le goût âpre du sang sur la langue de la brune. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers passionnés, Amélie se retira des lèvres de sa compagne, et la regarda avec un petit air de défi.

« Si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner de m'avoir envoyée seule dans ce marais putride, il va falloir faire un peu mieux que ça ma belle...J'ai failli y passer cette nuit... » Murmura-t-elle en passant sa main droite le long de la cuisse d'Angela, la pressant gentillement, comme pour être sûre que la blonde était bel et bien dans ses bras.

« Navrée d'entendre ça, _mein liebe_ ….Je vais me rattraper c'est promis... » Répondit Angela qui était occupée à retirer les longs gants recouvrant ses bras.

Toutes sortes d'arcanes et de sceaux magiques ornaient ses bras et ses mains, lui conférant un coté encore plus menaçant qu'à l'accoutumée. Une fois ceci fait, la blonde se plaça face à Amélie et se pencha vers elle, ouvrant encore d'avantage sa chemise blanche avant de l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement, laissant traîner ses doigts sur sa peau d'albâtre couverte de diverses cicatrices. Soupirant contre les lèvres de sa compagne, Amélie replaça ses mains sur les cuisses d'Angela, remontant doucement le long de ses hanches.

La blonde quitta ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de milles et uns baisers, mordillant la peau autour des cicatrices de morsures, sachant qu'Amélie adorait ça. Et elle avait vu juste, car sa compagne émit un nouveau soupire d'aise, inclinant sa tête sur le coté pour lui donner plus d'espace. La brune passa une de ses mains dans les mèches blondes, l'autre dans le dos d'Angela cherchant désespérément à la rapprocher d'avantage.

Comme à chaque fois dans ces moments-là, elle sentit émerger ce désagréable et pourtant si délicieux désir de la mordre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas succomber à la tentation de planter ses crocs dans la douce peau de sa partenaire, et ce même si elle le voulait terriblement. Amélie bouillonnait d'envie de savoir si le sang de la blonde était aussi exquis que sa peau ou ses lèvres. Quel cruel dilemme….

Angela remonta jusqu'à son oreille, et en mordilla le lobe avant de lui murmurer :

« Le seul ingrédient qui manque, c'est un peu de ton sang, _mien liebe_... »

« Alors ça….C'est un comble... » Soupira Amélie, qui prit une des mains d'Angela dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Et pourtant...Il me le faut absolument pour que la potion fasse effet... » Répondit la blonde, qui continuait d'embrasser le cou et la mâchoire de la brune avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Amélie l'embrassa avidement avant de se retirer, à bout de souffle :

« Dans ce cas, vas-y je t'en prie, ne perdons pas plus de temps... »

« Allons au labo... » Acquiesça la blonde avant de se lever, attendant que sa compagne ait fini de se rhabiller, cachant à nouveau son torse. Amélie alla ensuite récupérer le bocal sur la table, puis les deux femmes descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon menant au laboratoire.

Elles arrivèrent dans une immense pièce au plafond voûté, plutôt sombre, principalement éclairée par la cheminée qui occupait le mur du fond. Un grand chaudron en fonte était installé dans l'âtre, et il s'en échappait une épaisse fumée verte. Les murs de pierres grises étaient couverts d'étagères et d'armoires contenant de nombreux grimoires, parchemins, fioles, et autres bocaux remplit d'ingrédients divers et variés. Au centre de la pièce, trônait une grande table couverte de papiers. Angela s'approcha et fit asseoir Amélie avant d'aller fouiller dans un tiroir.

« Relève ta manche s'il te plaît. » Lui dit-elle en récupérant un petit flacon ainsi qu'un scalpel.

La brune fit comme demandé et tendit son bras à Angela, qui se saisit doucement de son poignet. Elle pratiqua une fine incision dans la paume de sa main, le sang perlant bientôt à la surface de la plaie. Amélie pinça les lèvres, observant le liquide pourpre qui s'écoulait le long de sa main. Angela la fit ensuite tourner sur le coté et plaça le flacon en dessous, récupérant ainsi le sang de sa compagne.

Lorsque le flacon fut rempli, Angela tendit un linge à Amélie, qui le refusa silencieusement, préférant mordiller sa plaie.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre avant que la potion ne soit prête ? » Demanda la brune, alors que sa compagne s'avançait vers son chaudron, posant le flacon de sang à proximité.

« Hum...Tu es bien impatiente... »

« Angela. Ça fait bientôt 100 ans que j'attends, je pense que j'ai le droit de l'être... »

« Absolument... » Répondit la blonde. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la table et récupéra le bocal contenant le cœur de la goule. « Il faudra que je reste éveillée le reste de la nuit pour surveiller le chaudron, et ajouter ton sang lorsque la fumée deviendra pourpre... »

« Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Demain matin... À l'aube, si mes calculs sont exacts...»

Angela attrapa alors le bocal et en sortit le cœur, sous l'œil attentif d'Amélie. Puis elle se tourna vers sa potion et y jeta le précieux organe. La préparation se mit alors à bouillonner et la fumée changea de couleur, passant du vert à un bleu glacial. Lorsque sa blessure se fut refermée, Amélie s'avança à son tour vers le chaudron et enserra la taille de la blonde de ses bras.

« Ils le sont toujours... » Dit-elle en laissant glisser ses lèvres sur le cou d'Angela.

« Tu me flatte... »

« Non, c'est la vérité... » Murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa peau douce. « Prenons un exemple...Grâce à ta magie, je peux faire ce dont aucun autre vampire n'est capable : sortir au soleil, cacher temporairement mes crocs et mes yeux rouges, voir mon reflet, tu m'as rendu un peu de mon humanité...»

« Il est vrai que tu es un sujet d'étude pour le moins...Extraordinaire... » Répondit Angela en couvrant les mains d'Amélie, avant d'entrelacer leur doigts. À ses mots, elle sentit les mains de la brune serrer les siennes fermement.

« Je ne suis pas un de tes cobayes. Ce que tu m'as fait, je te l'ai demandé... »

« Je le sais...Tu es bien plus précieuse qu'un vulgaire rat de laboratoire...Le lien qui nous unis compte trop à mes yeux… »

Un petit ricanement se fit entendre, et le souffle chaud de sa compagne fit frissonner Angela.

« Oh ? La sorcière des landes serait-elle devenue sentimentale ? »

« J'en ai bien peur oui...Depuis cette fameuse nuit où je t'ai trouvée en train d'errer en haillons dans la brume... »

« Sans toi je serais morte Angela...Et j'ai ainsi pu me venger de ceux qui m'avaient changée en monstre... »

« Tu n'a jamais été un monstre, juste une jeune femme apeurée et perdue. C'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait qui était monstrueux... Tu ne méritais pas un tel sort...Personne ne le mérite.»

« Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. L'éternité me semble plus douce désormais...»

« Je ne regrette rien, car grâce à ce pacte... J'ai gagné une alliée précieuse, ainsi qu'une amante de choix...»

« Oh Angela, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien j'ai hâte... » Lui susurra Amélie à l'oreille, faisant à nouveau frissonner la blonde qui se laissa aller dans ses bras.

« Encore un peu de patience _liebchen_... »

« Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas des loups-garou ? De cette façon je pourrais te mordre autant de fois que je le voudrais... »

« C'est amusant….J'en discutais justement avec Emily l'autre jour, apparemment ce n'est pas très commode... Elle et Lena portent toutes deux d'effroyables traces de morsures et autres coups de griffes récoltées pendant leur périodes de chaleurs...Celles-ci semblent résister à leur pouvoir de guérison. »

« Fâcheux en effet... »

« Une fois cette potion terminée, nous devrons nous attaquer à ce problème, très chère... »

« Avec plaisir...Tu sais combien j'adore partir chasser avec toi. Cette lueur dans tes yeux lorsque tu ôtes la vie à quelqu'un...Hum..J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser...» Dit-elle en caressant de nouveau les cuisses d'Angela, qui se mordit la lèvre en rougissant.

« Hummm...Trêves de flatteries. Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer, ta chasse à dû te fatiguer. Je viendrais te réveiller le moment venu. »

« Soit... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver...» Déclara Amélie, avant de faire tourner sa compagne vers elle. « Une dernière chose... »

Elle se mit à effleurer la joue de sa compagne du bout de ses longs doigts glacés, avant de combler l'espace entre elles, embrassant lentement la blonde qui soupira d'aise contre ses lèvres avides. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou d'Amélie, approfondissant leur baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné. La brune sentait le rythme cardiaque de sa partenaire s'accélérer, elle pressa donc sa langue contre les lèvres de la blonde. Angela entrouvrit la bouche et soupira à nouveau au contact de la langue de sa compagne, et d'autant plus lorsque celle-ci se mit à caresser la sienne.

Au bout d'un long moment, Amélie mit fin à leur baiser, sentant le souffle chaud de la blonde contre sa peau.

« À dans quelques heures ma bien-aimée... » lui murmura-t-elle avant de se dégager de la douce étreinte d'Angela.

Celle-ci acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner. Une fois qu'Amélie eut disparu dans l'escalier, la blonde se retourna vers son chaudron. Elle espérait vraiment que sa potion allait fonctionner, c'était l'aboutissement de nombreuses années de recherches en compagnie de la belle brune. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de son « problème », Angela n'avait eu de cesse de chercher une solution pour enfin la soulager de sa frustration.

Certes, la brune pouvait et devait mordre des êtres vivants afin de se nourrir de leur énergie vitale, mais là, il s'agissait d'autre chose. À chaque fois qu'elles faisaient l'amour ou quelque chose d'un temps soit peu intime, Amélie devait se retenir de ne pas planter ses crocs dans le cou de sa partenaire, de peur ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, rendue folle par le goût du sang. Les maltraitances qu'elle avait subie dans le passé avaient considérablement augmenté sa soif de sang, causant des séquelles telles que celle-ci. C'était l'une des dernières qui résistait encore à la magie d'Angela.

Et même si la blonde était entourée de plusieurs puissants sortilèges pour augmenter sa résistance ainsi que son pouvoir de régénération, elle ne savait pas si son système immunitaire serait capable de faire face à la transformation infligée par la morsure d'un vampire. Angela était pourtant très curieuse de savoir quel effet cela lui ferait. Serait-ce douloureux ? Ou bien agréable ? Elle le saurait bientôt, et elle reporta alors son attention sur le chaudron devant elle.

* * *

Un peu avant l'aube, Angela se dirigea vers leur chambre à coucher. Amélie était étendue sur le dos dans leur lit, ses cheveux bruns couvrant partiellement son visage. À la vue de son corps nu sous les draps, Angela se mordit la lèvre, avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de sa compagne. Elle ôta délicatement les mèches masquant le visage d'Amélie et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Il est temps, mon amour... » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se redresser. Amélie ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers la blonde.

« Donne moi cinq minutes... » Murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant lentement sur le lit. Elle s'étira longuement, ses articulations craquant doucement. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de se lever pour aller s'habiller.

« Cinq minutes, pas plus... » Répondit Angela avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Amélie quitta sa chambre, vêtue d'une simple tunique blanche ainsi que d'un pantalon noir, ses cheveux bruns lâchés. Elle descendit à nouveau l'escalier menant au laboratoire, et retrouva Angela assise sur le bord de la table, l'attendant patiemment.

La blonde lui sourit, et losrqu'Amélie arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui prit la main avant de la mener jusqu'au chaudron. Comme prévu, quelques minutes plus tard, le liquide bleuté changea à nouveau de couleur, se teintant maintenant d'un jaune poisseux à l'odeur peu ragoutante. Cela piqua le nez d'Amélie, elle espérait que le rendu final n'aurait pas cet aspect dégouttant. Angela alla alors récupérer le flacon contenant le sang d'Amélie avant de le lui tendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« À toi l'honneur _mien liebe_... »

La brune lui prit le flacon et versa son contenu dans le chaudron. Puis elles observèrent avec excitation que le liquide change à nouveau de couleur.

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. Et voilà... » Déclara solennellement Angela en contemplant le résultat, un éclair de passion dans ses yeux bleus. La mixture se mit alors à fortement bouillonner, puis dans un bref éclat de lumière, la couleur vira au rouge orangé.

« Magnifique... » Répondit Amélie, tandis qu'Angela s'en allait chercher plusieurs flacons sur une étagère. Une fois qu'elle les eut tous remplit, la blonde en prit un qu'elle porta à la vue d'Amélie.

« Dois-je la boire maintenant ? » Demanda-elle en observant les reflets irisés de la potion.

« Tu fais erreur ma chère. Celle-ci est pour moi. Cette petite chose stoppera le processus de transformation causé par ta morsure. Et le goût de mon sang ne te rendra pas folle.»

« Hum, je n'ai pas besoin de goûter ton sang pour être folle de toi... » Murmura Amélie, ses joues rougissant légèrement. « Mais c'est tout de même un peu vexant. Tu dois t'immuniser contre moi... »

« Amélie. Je le fais pour toi, pour nous. » Dit-elle en caressant la joue de sa compagne, la faisant la regarder dans les yeux.

« Et si jamais cela ne fonctionnait pas ? » Murmura-t-elle, savourant la chaleur de la paume d'Angela.

« Dans ce cas je deviendrais comme toi... »

« C'est une idée tentante... »

« Inutile cependant, j'ai déjà acquis la vie éternelle grâce à ma magie. Et je compte bien partager ce temps avec toi. » Murmura Angela, en posant son front contre celui de sa belle, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses yeux dorés. « Nous avons tant à faire...Comme par exemple, faire taire cette soi-disant 'alchimiste' qui ose se moquer de mes pouvoirs...»

« Cela promet d'être intéressant, mais il y a plus urgent… » Dit-elle, un éclair de passion apparaissant dans son regard. « Allons essayer cette petite merveille, veux-tu ? »

Angela acquiesça en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de cou d'Amélie et laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise lorsque celle-ci décida de porter la blonde dans ses bras.

Malgré sa silhouette gracile, Amélie possédait une grande force physique, et cela surprenait toujours autant Angela, malgré toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie. Elle se pressa donc contre son torse et en profita pour boire la potion. Amélie l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle montait l'escalier en colimaçon. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration avant de porter le flacon à ses lèvres, puis avala son contenu d'un trait. L'amertume de la potion la fit grimacer et Angela se reposa encore plus contre Amélie, cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Amélie alors qu'elles passaient enfin le pas de la porte de la chambre à coucher. Elle déposa délicatement la blonde sur le lit et s'allongea près d'elle.

« La potion a juste un goût horrible…. »

« Me voilà rassurée... » Lui répondit Amélie avec un petit sourire. Elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en caressant sa joue.

Angela la fit alors s'allonger sur le dos, et sans jamais rompre leur baiser, se plaça au dessus d'elle, prenant place sur ses jambes. La brune la laissa faire, enfouissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Angela se redressa et ôta ses gants sous l'intense regard de sa compagne.

« Il va falloir que tu retire ça, _liebchen_... » Lui dit-elle en passant un doigt sur la tunique d'Amélie. L'intéressée s'exécuta, révélant sa poitrine nue lorsqu'elle envoya balader son vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce. La blonde s'humecta les lèvres, et claqua des doigts. Les arcanes sur ses bras se mirent alors à briller et un instant plus tard, la robe d'Angela commença à disparaître, réduite en cendres par de petites flammes qui rongèrent lentement le tissu.

Amélie ne perdit pas une miette de ce fascinant spectacle, et sentait le désir monter en elle, à mesure que la silhouette d'Angela se dénudait. Les flammes se reflétaient dans les iris de la blonde, qui souriait malicieusement, conférant toujours plus d'intensité à sa beauté surnaturelle. Lorsque sa robe eut totalement disparue, Angela se retrouva à demie-nue, parée de sous-vêtements en dentelle, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler sa tenue habituelle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, j'aurais pu faire ça moi même... » Grommela Amélie en passant ses mains sur les plantureuses cuisses d'Angela, remontant lentement le long de ses hanches jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Elle fut un peu _frustrée_ par cette magnifique pièce de lingerie qui lui barrait encore le passage. Elle soupçonnait Angela de l'avoir fait exprès, pour leur laisser le temps de savourer cette 'première fois'. Elle décida donc de jouer le jeu et se mit à masser généreusement les seins de la blonde, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Hum...Pourtant, on dirait que tu as apprécié, je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant les mains froides de sa compagne sur sa poitrine.

Amélie se mit alors à rire, dévoilant ses canines pointues. Tout en continuant de presser ses mains contre les seins d'Angela, la brune se redressa, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant parfois glisser ses dents sur sa peau si douce. Sa partenaire émit un petit gémissement au contact de ce corps froid contre le sien, et elle passa alors ses mains dans les cheveux d'Amélie.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne m'en lasserais jamais... » Lui souffla cette dernière à l'oreille, tout en retirant tranquillement le corset qui enserrait toujours le torse de la blonde. Une fois cela fait, Amélie prit une seconde pour admirer le galbe parfait de ses seins, sentant ses tétons durcir sous ses caresses.

« Humm….Magnifique... » Murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher pour en prendre un en bouche, l'effleurant doucement de sa langue, le mordillant parfois. Ceci lui permit de récolter de nouveaux gémissements de la part de sa partenaire qui se pressa d'avantage contre elle. Quelle douce mélodie à ses oreilles….La brune sentit son propre désir grimper en flèche, une intense chaleur parcourant ses entrailles, alors que sa partenaire plantait ses ongles dans son crâne.

Une partie d'elle souhaitait en finir au plus vite, pour pouvoir enfin se délecter du sang d'Angela. Mais d'un autre coté, Amélie voulait prendre son temps, se repaître des plaisirs de la chair avec cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. À quoi bon vouloir se presser ? Elles avaient tout le temps du monde, et elles comptaient bien en profiter le plus possible.

* * *

« Humm….A-Amélie…. » Soupira Angela qui sentait que son plaisir allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme, sous l'effet des doigts de sa compagne. Le souffle chaud de cette dernière contre sa poitrine lui donnait la chair de poule, et elle ne put refréner un nouveau gémissement.

Amélie ne répondit pas, trop occupée à essayer de satisfaire ses propres désirs ainsi que ceux de la blonde qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, à chaque mouvement de ses doigts. Les cuisses d'Angela étaient passées autour de sa taille, leur permettant d'être au plus proche l'une de l'autre. Les vagues de plaisir s'intensifiaient chaque seconde, à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser torride, à chaque fois que leur peaux se rencontraient. L'esprit embrumé par l'extase, les deux amantes sentaient l'orgasme approcher. Leur cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans leur poitrines, leur respirations étaient haletantes. Le moment de vérité était enfin venu.

« Je t'en prie….Aahh... » Supplia Angela en inclinant sa tête en arrière. Elle enfonça ses doigts encore un peu plus vite, un peu plus loin, provoquant un long soupir chez sa partenaire. Amélie leva ses yeux dorés vers Angela, et passa sa main libre le long de sa nuque. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à lutter, il fallait qu'elle morde à tout prix. Alors la brune se redressa, embrassant à pleine bouche la peau brûlante de sa partenaire, remontant lentement jusqu'au creux de son cou.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'artère battre furieusement sous ses lèvres, Amélie entrouvrit la bouche, titillant un peu plus la blonde qui gémissait à son oreille. La brune prit une profonde inspiration, et en même temps qu'elle pénétrait la blonde une dernière fois, elle planta ses crocs dans son cou en grognant de plaisir.

« Amélie ! » S'écria la blonde qui ferma les yeux, le corps secoué de délicieux tremblements provoqués par son orgasme.

Comme l'avait prévu Angela, son sang n'avait pas de saveur particulière, pourtant Amélie était au comble de la joie, continuant de soupirer d'aise. Quelle sensation enivrante...C'était le sang de sa belle qu'elle goûtait sur sa langue, les battements de son cœur qu'elle sentait comme si il s'agissait du sien. Amélie savoura chaque précieuse seconde passé en elle. À ce moment précis, l'esprit embrumé par cet intense plaisir, les deux femmes ne faisait plus qu'un.

Au bout d'un long moment, elles se retirèrent l'une de l'autre, et Angela enlaça Amélie. Puis la brune cessa de mordre, léchant doucement le sang qui coulait à présent le long de la gorge d'Angela. Celle-ci prit le visage de son amante entre ses mains et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle sentit le goût de son propre sang sur les lèvres et la langue de sa compagne, et se mit malgré elle à sourire. Elle ne ressentit aucun des effets liés à la transformation, sa potion avait donc fait son effet. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsque la douleur de la morsure commença à s'estomper peu à peu.

Amélie mit fin à leur baiser, puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de la blonde avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle. La blonde prit un instant pour l'observer. Sa peau d'albâtre luisait légèrement à la lumière du chandelier, faisant ressortir les cicatrices sur son corps. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration, qui ralentissait peu à peu. Lorsqu'Amélie rouvrit enfin les yeux, son regard d'ambre croisa celui d'Angela, et elle tendit la main vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Viens là... » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Angela ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit la main que lui tendait la brune, entrelaça leurs doigts puis s'allongea à son tour contre sa compagne.

« Tu es magnifique... » Lui murmura la blonde, émerveillée par cette beauté enchanteresse.

Amélie ricana avant d'embrasser le front de la blonde puis se tourna vers elle, lui faisant maintenant face.

« Et toi tu es sublime...Assurément la plus belle créature de cette terre...» Répondit-elle, avant de porter sa main sur la joue d'Angela, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts.

« Charmeuse... » Lui répondit Angela, en se rapprochant de sa compagne, passant son bras autour de sa taille. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comment t'expliquer… » Soupira-t-elle, passant une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns. « Je me sens...Tellement apaisée, tellement vivante... Mais ce serait plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça...»

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas... »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop souffrir lorsque je t'ai mordue ? »

Angela afficha alors un sourire malicieux, et s'approcha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Si c'est cela la souffrance, je suis prête à l'endurer pour l'éternité... C'était si bon...»

« Hum...Tu es vraiment parfaite... C'est sans doute pour ça que je t'aime tant...»

« Moi aussi je t'aime... » Murmura Angela, caressant le dos de sa compagne. « Mais tu sais, souffrance et plaisir sont les deux faces d'une même pièce... »

À ses mots, Amélie ricana de nouveau. Sa compagne ne finirait jamais de la surprendre.

« Une théorie intéressante, chérie...Cela veut-il dire que nous pourrons renouveler cette petite expérience ? »

« Autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras, _meine geliebte_...Nous avons l'éternité devant nous... »

« Hum...Dans ce cas... » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se plaçait au dessus de sa belle en se léchant les lèvres. Angela passa ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant son regard bleu dans les yeux d'Amélie, et l'attira à nouveau vers elle pour un baiser torride. Elle avait hâte d'à nouveau sentir cette intense, mais tellement délicieuse douleur. Amélie se fit donc un plaisir de satisfaire tout les désirs de sa sorcière bien-aimée….

* * *

J'étais obligée de la faire celle-là xD !

Pour la scène de sexe : PAS TAPER ! Je suis désolée, j'arrive vraiment pas à écrire ça :'( C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant…. Bizarrement le début c'est ok, mais après, c'est le gros blocage… C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais écrire ce one-shot, petit à petit les scènes vont sans doute s'élaborer et s'améliorer. Mais pour l'instant il faudra s'en contenter… Navrée !

Ah oui ! Pour la tenue sexy d'Angela, allez voir le fanart de sakimichan ;) !

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre » !


End file.
